


Family

by PunkHazard



Series: A Letter [6]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iba Chikane approves of the Zaraki Division because her son loves it, and the men in it are prickly on the outside, but they've kept him safe in all his years in service to Zaraki Kenpachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Iba Chikane approves of the Zaraki Division because her son loves it, and the men in it are prickly on the outside, but they've kept him safe in all his years in service to Zaraki Kenpachi. She's met most of the seated officers- polite young men, and powerful. She doesn't quite hold them up to the standards of her own son, though.

When Tetsuzaemon presents her with the letter of promotion- from fourth seat to lieutenant- Chikane's proud of him in that same way mothers who had expected nothing less from their sons are proud of them and she says, "So, what took so long?"

She sees that muscle in his jaw twitch when he clenches his teeth and his lip curls into more of a grimace than a smile. "Guess I just thought I'd miss my old division too much, ma."

"Well," she continues, "when am I going to see you come home in a captain's haori?"

He cuts her off before she can tell him that she worked hard so he'd have an easier life than her and that he should be able to exceed her with all that she's done for him, because he's old enough to know exactly what she wants to hear and Chikane thinks that that's a good thing to know when you're going to be captain someday.

"I'm workin' at it, ma."

It's later when he's trying to achieve bankai in the 7th Division training quad that Ikkaku settles on a flat rock nearby to watch and casually asks how often he actually communes with his soul cutter, and how long he's been at it. And that he'd probably have better luck if he stopped trying to deny that he's just doing it to please his mother, they don't like it when you try and lie to them.

Iba just gives him a dirty look, another one down at the sword in his hands when he feels a wave of resentful agreement, and yells that he's NOT FUCKING DOING IT TO PLEASE HIS MA, OKAY? And is there something fuckin' wrong when a man just wants to get stronger for himself?

Ikkaku tells him _No there's nothin' wrong with that, but that's not what you're doin'_ \- and flash-steps the hell out of there before Iba has a chance to put a fist in his smug face.


End file.
